Prince Charming
by AngelFireSpirit
Summary: Small fic about Haruhi and Tamaki, just something i wrote to pass the time. What happens when true feelings shine..... sucky summary i know.


**Title: Prince Charming**

**Summary:** An accidental kiss leads to new things.

**Author: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the characters… (Kind of sad really :'( )**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Ages:** umm im guessing 16/17 just after the incident in episode 26

"Awwww Haruhi is sooo adorable" gushed Tamaki; he ran over the Haruhi and started to spin her around "cute, cute, so cute" he shouted.

Tamaki placed Haruhi down and without thinking bent down to kiss her. Shock ran through his body when he realised what he was doing and suddenly pulled away.

Tamaki turned round to see the whole host club starring at him. Suddenly realisation of what had happened overcame him and he stared down to see the shocked blushing face of Haruhi. "I…a…ah….u….um…I…..sh….should….leave….now" stuttered Haruhi. She pulled herself from his grasp and ran out the door, followed by two angry twins.

Kouya walked over to Tamaki and put his hand on his shoulder _sigh_ "That was a bit rash Tamaki… Im just glad none of the customers were here to witness it". Tamaki started to shake and crouched down into a ball "What have I done!? I didn't mean to do that! It just happened!" Honey skipped over "Tama Chan, I wouldn't worry Haru Chan didn't seem that angry. More embarrassed", Mori casually walk over and grunted in agreement. Tamaki slowly stood up "You really think so?" he looked over at the door, "definitely, you should go after her, you never know she may feel the same way as you" answered Kouya. Tamaki nodded and bolted for the door and ran down the corridor in hopes that he knew were she had gone…their secret place.

Haruhi ran out into the courtyard and came to a halt, "HARUHI WAIT UP!!" shouted the twins. She turned around to be enveloped into a huge from Hikaru "Haruhi are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah just a little shocked and slightly embarrassed" the twins nodded "Yeah who would have thought he'd go right out and kiss you in front of all of us" Hikaru turned to his twin and gave him the look of _you have got to be kidding _"Ah good point" nodded Kouru, Haruhi just wanted to be alone for awhile and said she'd see the twins later and walked off. Hikaru stood there and watched her retreating form fade into the distance. Kouru head running footsteps and turned to see Tamaki running up to them "Where's Haruhi?" "She went that way, you've got some nerve to embarrass her like that lord" Shouted Kouru, Tamaki felt a wince of pain through his heart but kept running in the direction Kouru had pointed in.

Haruhi sat under the rose veranda and stared into space thinking about her feelings for Tamaki. 'I'm so confused, that kiss felt so right yet it scared me, I mean it was only last month that I got him to stop from leaving us all to go to France, I would have missed him too much but I'm just not sure what feelings I have for him, I mean I care for him but is it friendship or love? Oh im just so confused!', she kept on thinking and didn't hear Tamaki run up to the veranda "Haruhi!", "huh?" she looked up to see Tamaki standing over her, clearly he had been running because he was out of breath.

"Y…yes T…Tamaki? She stuttered, "Haruhi I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I shocked myself in fact, but I guess my feelings for you couldn't hold in any longer". Haruhi sat there taking it all in, it shocked her even more when he knelt down in front of her, "Haruhi, I guess there's no time like the present to tell you that I….l…lo...Love...You" Haruhi's eyes opened so wide Tamaki thought they would pop out, 'he loves me' Haruhi thought her heart would burst with joy and she smiled 'I guess the feeling I'm getting right now must mean I feel the same way'. Tamaki thought his heart would burst when he saw Haruhi smile "Haruhi do you… do you feel the same way?" Haruhi smiled and realised she had always loved this idiotic man moment she realised he could have left her. Haruhi knelt with Tamaki and nodded; she slowly leant in and gently kissed his lips. She pulled back, she could have laughed out loud at Tamaki's lop sided grin. Tamaki pulled Haruhi in for a hug and slowly the he pulled her up so that she was standing with him. Tamaki nuzzled Haruhi's hair and breathed in her sent "I love you Haruhi!" Haruhi smiled "I love you too".

After about half an hour Kouya was starting to get annoyed "If they don't hurry up they will be late for the last session and I WILL make Haruhi's debt larger!" the rest of the host club rolled their eyes and carried on with setting up the third music room so that it was ready for the customers, everyone's eyes drifted towards to door when it opened to see a smiling Haruhi and a very cheerful Tamaki "Took you too long enough to get back" stated Kouya "You mean took you too long enough to get together" said Kouru and Hikaru. Everyone laughed and smiled when Haruhi kissed Tamaki's cheek "well as much as a hate to see Tamaki happy I think the customers will arrive soon and you two aren't in costume we're doing a prince charming theme today and you clothes are in the changing rooms!" stated Kouya, Haruhi rolled her eyes and Tamaki whined 'yes everything will be the same as usual' thought Haruhi 'except one small difference…Tamaki's now my prince charming'

The end


End file.
